Cuidandote
by Lita21
Summary: Él creía tener la familia perfecta. Ella creía no tener nada.Pero un evento inesperado hará que, todo en lo que ellos creían, se derrumbe. AU DeiSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

A/N: Nuevo fic!!!! Gracias a mis fieles lectores, y espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Hay OC en este fic. Creanme, son necesarios. E Ino es, para todos aquellos seguidores,la mala de esta historia.

Capítulo 1

_Así es la vida_

"_My heart will be for you_

_my love will be in you_

_if you be the one to, cut me_

_I´ll bleed forever"_

_"Ghost Love Score", by Nightwish_

Nada parecía perturbar la calma en una hermosa residencia ubicada en aquellos lugares que, para mucha gente, son el paraíso en la Tierra. Sin embargo, con mayor detenimiento, se podía reconocer dos figuras, un una de las tantas habitaciones, envueltas en la oscuridad. Frenéticos movimientos, suaves quejidos, entrecortada respiración, se unian y mezclaban en un remolino de sensaciones.Hubiese sido único,de no haber sido por una gran diferencia.

De las dos, una se entregaba completamente. La otra...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara era un hombre feliz. No solo había alcanzado una plenitud profesional, sino que su vida privada también andaba sobre ruedas. Tenía veintiseis años, y ya su nombre era mundialmente conocido.No por nada era uno de los mejores artistas de su época. Si bien la escultura era su especialidad, podía manejarse en cualquier tipo de técnica. Esto lo ayudo a destacarse de los demás, y en poco tiempo logró construir su propio estudio, en el que actualmente trabajaba. Era su propio jefe, no recibía órdenes de nadie, y hacía lo que le gustaba.En realidad, no podía pedir más.

Y obedeciendo el dicho de que el trabajo no lo es todo, tenía por otro lado, a su familia. Estaba casado con la mujer más bella, independiente e inteligente que había conocido, y tenían una hija de cuatro años, que, como todos sus conocidos decían, era la viva imagen suya. Y es que Nya era la luz de su vida. Podía sonar terriblemente meloso, pero esa niña era parte de él, y a ella podía darle todo el cariño que él mismo nunca tuvo de sus padres. Sí, era un hombre con suerte.

Por tanto, pensando en todo esto, era comprensible que hubiese llegado a su estudio de muy buen humor. De tan buen humor en realidad, que incluso pudo hablar con su asistente sin tener que gritarle. Y es que, pese a saber de que poseía un genio bastante difícil, jamás lo sacaba a flote tan rápidamente como con él. Después de todo, Tobi era un hombre, no, niño crecido, bastante...especial. No solo en la personalidad, sino que usaba una extraña pieza de vestuario que le cubría todo el rostro, exceptuando el ojo derecho, que parecía ser una extraña mezcla entre máscara y pasamontañas.Toda la situación en sí lo intrigaba bastante. Debido a ello,una vez le había dado documentos diciendole que eran muy importantes, cuando en realidad estaban en blanco, por el puro hecho de averiguar si realmente podía ver con esa cosa puesta en la cabeza o no.Algo que había dejado de hacer después de tener que soportar a un Tobi al borde de la histeria, sollozándole que lo perdonara, pero no había podido leer nada de nada en los importantes documentos que le había confiado, y preguntandose si se estaba quedando ciego. Ni que decir que ese día fue horrible, pero por lo menos pudo satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Buen día,Tobi,un-

-Deidara-Sempai!!!, al fin llegó- le respondió el mencionado, practicamente saltando sobre su asiento, detrás del escritorio. Deidara aún no podía entender como su asistente _siempre _parecía rebosar energía, pues Tobi no podía estar quieto más de cinco minutos, y tenía la sensación de que el mundo llegaría a su final el día en que dejara de hablar por más de diez segundos...

-Avisame por cualquier cosa, Tobi-le respondió Deidara, mientras subía al segundo piso. Tenía obras que terminar, después de todo.

-Claro que sí, Deidara-sempai!-

Fue la respuesta escuchada incluso cuando ya estaba entrando a, lo que el llamaba, su "burbuja". Y es que entrando a su cuarto de trabajo privado olvidaba absolutamente todo.Le daba una sensación de bienestar que no la encontraba en ningún otro lugar. El cuarto en si estaba lleno de pinturas, cuadros y esculturas, mientras el piso se encontraba cubierto por mantas, las cuales se encontraban en su mayoría manchadas. El único objeto tecnológico en la habitación era un teléfono, y sólo aceptaba llamadas de su hogar. En su opinión, era lo único suficientemente importante para poder distraerlo de su trabajo.

Antes de ponerse a trabajar, decidede hacer unas cuantas llamadas antes.

-Buenas tardes, oficina de abogados Yamanaka-Takana, ¿en que puedo servirle?- fue la monótona voz que lo atendió en el otro lado de la línea.

-Amor, no deberías ser tan formal conmigo- bromeó Deidara.

-Deidara, te he dicho que no me llames al trabajo, estoy ocupada- fue la parca respuesta.

-Sonabas más aburrida que ocupada,un-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

Deidara dio un largo suspiró. Ino siempre había sido así, y pese a que de vez en cuando le molestaba su actitud, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-No, solo quería saber como estabas,un-

-Sin problemas,gracias. Ahora que llamaste, te aprovecho de decir que volveré tarde a casa, tengo demasiado trabajo. Al que debo volver ahora mismo Deidara. No me esperes despierto - y con esto, Ino colgó, sin dar, ni esperar recibir, una despedida. Deidara supuso que estaba agobiada, después de todo, su mujer tenía un trabajo difícil, sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues el teléfono sonó esta vez. Mirando el número, Deidara no pudo evitar sonreir, y sin más, tomó el teléfono.

-Preciosa, ¿eres tú?,un-

-Papi!!!, ¿a que hora vaz a llegar?- una voz infantil practicamente gritó en su oído.

Deidara no pudo evitar reir ante la pregunta. Era lo primero que su hija le decía cada vez que lo llamaba.

-Intentaré llegar tan pronto como pueda,¿si?.Mientras, juega con Karin-

-¡¡Pero no me gusta, papá, siempre se enoja conmigo!!-

-Nya, ya hablamos de esto-dijo Deidara en tono severo.

-Esta bien, papá-

- Muy bien. Portate bien y esperame. Te quiero,un-

-Yo también te quiero. Chao, papi- y colgó.

Deidara suponía que cortar las llamadas antes de terminar estaba en los genes directamente pasado de madre a hija. Sonriendo, puso manos a la obra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Acababa de ser hechada de su anterior trabajo, gracias a la envidia de gente menos capacitada, pero más apta para las manipulaciones, y necesitaba uno urgentemente. Tenía que mantenerse después de todo, y para colmo, debía pagar sus estudios. No tenía familiares que la ayudasen.Sus padres habian muerto varios años atrás, y gracias a que siempre habían sido precavidos, le dejaron una pequeña cantidad de dinero, que si bien le ayudo mucho, no le iba a durar para siempre. Es más, ya se le estaba acabando.

La única otra opción era pedir ayuda. Pero Sakura Haruno no pedía ayuda. Odiaba la idea de tener que deber algo a alguien. Además, sus amigas ya la habían ayudado lo suficiente, y obviamente, tenían sus porpios problemas. No necesitaban que las molestara con los suyos.

Sin más remedio, se dispuso a buscar ofertas de trabajo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara llegó al edificio donde su esposa trabajaba alrededor de las ocho. Subio al ascensor, marcó el piso número cinco, y sólo su fuerza de voluntad logró evitar devorar la comida que llevaba en las manos.Había decidido sorprender a su esposa, y terminó temprano para poder llevarle comida al trabajo, antes de irse a casa. Sabía muy bien que Ino no comería nada, y llegaría muy cansada para prepararse algo. Moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, se dispuso a salir del ascensor.

Sin embargo, al abrirse las puertas, no pudo evitar pestañear varias veces, como si estuviera en un trance, y revisar que el piso en el que estaba era el correcto.

Todo el piso en el que estaba pertenecía a la firma de Ino, sin embargo, no había señal de vida. Exceptuando las luces del pasillo, no había ninguna otra luz. Maldiciendo al no encontrar su celular, se disponía a bajar para ir a buscarlo, cuando escucho leves ruidos. Dandose vuelta, comenzo a avanzarpor el estracho corredor, haciendose cada vez más claro el sonido de voces (no,risas- se dijo en su mente), hasta llegar a la última puerta del lado izquierdo, la cual, tampoco estaba iluminada, pero el ruido provenía claramente desde el otro lado. Pudo distinguir claramente que una de las voces era la de Ino.

Un terrible miedo lo invadió de pronto, como si sus instintos lo estuvieran preparando para algo. Con una ansiedad creciente, abrio violentamente la puerta, y prendió la luz.

La visión que lo recibió le estrujó el aire de sus pulmones.

Ino se encontraba de espaldas en el escritorio, la blusa completamente desabotonada y el cabello desordenado. No pudo observar más, pues el cuerpo de otro hombre la tapaba completamente. Claro,el hecho de que también la estuviera besando en lugares en los que supuestamente sólo él podía puede que también haya alterado su percepción.

-¡Deidara!- grito Ino con una expresión de completa sorpresa en el rostro, empujando al hombre lejos de si y sentandose rápidamente sobre el escritorio.

_No puede ser... _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo sé:corto. (pero no me reten, porfavor!!!!)

Y si, Dei-chan e Ino se encuentran un poco OOC, pero es deliberado. Ino porque...pues...porque yo digo que tiene que ser así (.), necesario para futuros capítulos, y Deidara, pues, es un hombre enamorado. Hasta ahora, claro O.O

Sakura saldrá en el próximo capítulo en mucha más extensión. Y para los que se estan preguntando, esto si es un DeiSaku.

Esto es solo el principio...

Escriban,porfis!

Saludos!


	2. Speechless

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Nota de autora: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Cuidándote. Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mis historias. Y en este capítulo hay harto, mmm, pensamientos amargados. Pero bueno, nuestro querido Deidara acaba de descubrir que lo estaban engañando, así que hay que perdonárselo.

**Speechless**

…You popped my heart seams

All my bubble dream, bubble dreams…

I´ll never talk again

Oh boy you´ve left me speechless

You´ve left me speechless, so speechless

And I´ll never love again…

"_Speechless", Lady Gaga_

Deidara se encontraba sentado en el único lugar que consideraba un refugio, su estudio, mientras sentía que un frío eterno se abría paso a través de su cuerpo y se apoderaba de su alma. Y es que tenía grabada en sus retinas la imagen de su mujer (¡su mujer, maldita sea!) abierta de piernas para ese hombre, semidesnuda y…

Deidara se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, pasándoselas con fuerza por el rubio cabello, en una muestra de rabia, frustración y pena. Después de ver esa escena, y tras una mirada al rostro de Ino, lleno de sorpresa y miedo, pero sin ningún rastro de remordimiento, soltó la comida que había llevado para sorprenderla, y sin más dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin escuchar las improvisadas excusas que le gritaba Ino. No tenía ningún sentido quedarse a hacer una escena, ni escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Su esposa lo hacía únicamente por que había sido descubierta. Y es que esto explicaba tantas cosas.

Ino siempre había sido distante, pero últimamente su comportamiento se había acentuado. Y él, como hombre enamorado que era, siempre aceptaba sus respuestas cuando la cuestionaba. No podía pasarse todo el día preocupado de lo que hacía su mujer después de todo.

Quizás cuantas veces se había pasado la noche en su oficina, o en un motel, acostándose con cualquiera, riéndose de él mientras él se encontraba en casa, cuidando de la hija de ambos y preocupándose por ella, por lo tarde que era y preguntándose si había comido o no. ¿Y qué le iba a decir a su niña?, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar esto?. Si Ino no pensó en él cuando estaba actuando como una perra en celo, dudaba que hubiese pensado en Nya. Nunca quiso estar embarazada, después de todo…

Y con estos últimos pensamientos, la insensibilidad que sentía dio paso a la rabia, y una mueca horrible se dibujó en su rostro. Y mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, con gritos de dolor comenzó a destruir lo que encontraba en su camino. Esculturas, cuadros terminados, pinturas a medio hacer, nada se salvó del dolor que embargaba a un hombre con el corazón roto.

-Acuérdense del taller del viernes. Se hará un quiz antes, así que estúdiense los papers de electrocardiografía que les envíe al correo electrónico de su paralelo- Dijo el profesor al terminar la clase.

Sakura Haruno salió rápidamente de la sala. No tenía ningún interés en quedarse un rato más para hacer plática con sus compañeros. No hacían más que inventar rumores. En vez de eso, se dirigió rápidamente al casino de su Universidad. Del primer piso al noveno…Por lo menos ayudaba a mantener estilos de vida saludable, con todas las escaleras que tenía que subir. El único problema era el tiempo. Su reloj daba las trece y treinta, lo que significaba que aparte de la demora en subir escalones (todo minuto cuenta cuando se estudia), era la hora de colación para los funcionarios, así que iba obligatoriamente a tener que hacer fila. Sumándole a eso el tiempo que iba a utilizar en comer, iba a tener el tiempo justo para llegar a su próxima clase, la cual se ejercería en el quinto piso del edifico de al lado. Y es que su escuela tenía una organización en la designación de salas impresionante. Para colmo ni siquiera podía llegar atrasada. El profesor Philos ya la tenía en la mira por llegar seis minutos tarde la semana pasada. Ya podía imaginar las preguntas de insuficiencia cardiaca que le iba a hacer, llegando a la hora.

Ni que decir que su humor se volvía cada vez más negro cuando comprobó que la fila para el almuerzo comprendía más de veinte personas. Otro día más sin poder probar bocado hasta las siete de la tarde. Sakura podía sentir sus entrañas protestando.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e irse a una sala de estudio a repasar, sintió una voz familiar que la llamaba.

-¡Sakura!, ¡aquí!-le llamaba una chica rubia y alta desde la fila, haciéndole señas.

Sakura se abrió paso entre la gente y llego hasta ella.

-Temari, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó esta última mientras se abrazaban- Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Haciendo lo que se puede.-respondió Temari- Estoy tratando de pasar microeconomía. Una miseria de ramo, en realidad. Mi profesor es lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar que le droguen el café cuando esta distraído, por tanto, no puedo hacerlo susceptible a ninguna de mis sugerencias, como subirme las notas, por ejemplo.

Sakura sólo rió, nerviosa, pues conociendo a Temari era capaz de hacerlo. Esta última se encontraba cursando su tercer año de ciencias políticas, una verdadera ironía considerando que le desagradaba la política. Cuando Sakura se consideró en suficiente confianza con ella como para preguntarle porque estudiaba algo que le desagradaba, esta le respondió que, si bien su padre era un político corrupto, mentiroso ,infiel y posiblemente involucrado en más de algún acto ilegal, había pasado tiempo suficiente cerca de él como para saber manejarse en ese mundo y ser buena en el. Cabe decir que después de esa respuesta, Sakura no quiso seguir preguntando.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí- dijo Temari

-He estado muy ocupada. Recién hoy he podido tener tiempo suficiente como para poder venir a comer, pero está lleno-

-Ha! No te preocupes por eso, colócate delante de mí-dijo Temari, ya que se encontraba a pocas personas de la caja. Sakura observó como el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella abrió la boca para protestar cuando la mirada que Temari le envió le hizo cerrarla rápidamente. Aparentemente, tenía buenos instintos de supervivencia.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura, agradecida. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de cómo se conocieron.

Sakura se encontraba en pleno turno nocturno de urgencia en un consultorio público en un pueblo de las afueras de la ciudad. En otras palabras, trataba de vencer el sueño con dosis tóxicas de café a las tres y media de la madrugada, tras estar toda la tarde atendiendo gente enferma y por tanto malhumorada ( con dos crisis de histeria entre medio). Del inquebrantable silencio de la sala de urgencia, una voz fuerte y enojada la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, y asegurarle a su bata una cita con la lavadora, al derramar la mitad del café, recién hecho, en ella. El jefe de turno le había lanzado una mirada divertida al pasar por su lado para ir a atender al recién llegado, quién no era más que Temari, la cual traía una mano inflamada a tres veces su tamaño normal, y que requería tratamiento urgente. Cuando ella, el doctor y un hermano que la acompañaba lograron hacerla cooperar (pues en su opinión sólo estaba perdiendo tiempo en esa sala de porquería), se enteraron de que había golpeado a su novio (¡ex novio!) al verlo con otra chica en la fiesta de donde la traían, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle la nariz, y dejar su mano en ese estado. Sakura, cansada con su falta de cooperación, sacó el mal carácter que llevaba muy en su interior y fue la que al final la convenció para dejarse tratar, al amenazarla con inmovilizarle el brazo por cinco meses si no cooperaba, y ahí verían si podía seguir golpeando hombres de nuevo. Temari (junto con todos los demás presentes) se quedo mirándola un largo rato, y ya cuando Sakura pensaba que tal vez Temari sacrificaría su otro brazo por atreverse a hablarle de ese modo, esta última le sonrió y la considero con agallas suficiente como para ser su amiga. Y lo habían sido desde entonces.

-Señorita, ¿Qué va a pedir?- la voz de la cajera sacó a Sakura de sus recuerdos. Sintiendo su rostro tornarse del mismo color que su pelo, pidió su comida y esperó a que Temari pidiera la suya.

-Ven vamos- dijo esta última cuando ya tenía su bandeja. Tenemos mesa guardada.

Siguieron hacia el patio exterior, donde otra amiga de Sakura esperaba sentada en una de las mesas circulares.

-Hinata, ¡tanto tiempo!- exclamó alegre Sakura. Ver a dos de sus amigas hacía milagros con su ánimo.

Hinata estudiaba enfermería, y a diferencia de Temari, se habían conocido en el primer año de ambas en la universidad y sin violencia como mediador. Ambas se habían sentado juntas cuando dieron la bienvenida a todos los alumnos de las ciencias de la salud. Sakura veía en ella alguien muy parecida a sí misma. Hinata era muy insegura, y si bien Sakura nunca lo demostraba en público, también tenía poca confianza en sí misma. Sólo que ella no se permitía demostrarlo.

-Hola Sakura-respondió Hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

Sakura se embarcó con ganas en la conversación que siguió, (mirando el reloj de reojo a cada rato, eso sí), cuando el tema que temía apareciera hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Lograste conseguir trabajo?- preguntó suavemente Hinata, como disculpándose por preguntarlo, pero sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Estas buscando trabajo?- preguntó a su vez Temari, sorprendida. Como no la veía tan seguido como a Hinata, no sabía que la habían despedido del anterior.

-Si- respondió Sakura- me despidieron del último, y he estado buscando estas últimas dos semanas, pero no he encontrado nada.- Terminó desanimada. Distraídamente se pregunto si cambios bruscos de ánimo en poco tiempo eran normales.

-¿Te gustan los niños?- preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa Temari, mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana, su postre de elección.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero Sakura, aún distraída en sus pensamientos, solo atinó a responder que sí, que era bastante buena con los niños, mientras movía la comida en el plato. Cuando al fin se registraron las palabras de su amiga en su cerebro, la miro con curiosidad (y miedo).

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Pues porque te tengo un dato perfecto-

Notas de la autora: Ufff, me duelen mis manos con lo que escribí. Por lo menos estaba inspirada,jaja. Ya se verá que paso con nuestro sufrido Deidara, y las penas recién comienzan para Sakura. Ganarse la confianza de un hombre engañado no es fácil después de todo(suelto risa malévola).

Ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
